Li lung
| refs3e = | size2e = Gargantuan | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Minerals | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Draconic, Celestial Court, Common, Terran | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical, temperate, warm | terrain = Any land, subterranean | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Gold | build = | distinctions = | based = Dilong | first = }} Li lungs ( }}), also known as earth dragons, were dragons that resided deep inside the earth in Kara-Tur. Description Li lungs were physically distinguished by their enormous size, up to 120 feet (36 meters) in length. Unlike most dragons, they lacked scales, and instead were covered in a coarse black fur the texture of metal wire. Only hatchlings had scales, usually light green in color. As they grew older, the scales were shed and replaced with fur; usually by the time a li lung was a juvenile, the scales were completely gone. A li lung had an unusual appearance. Its body and tail resembled that of a lion, yet it had a face similar to a humanoid. Its tail was adorned with colorful feathers similar to a peacock. The li lung was the only lung dragon with wings. Personality They lived a solitary life and rarely associated with other dragons, unless forced to under orders from the Celestial Bureaucracy. Combat They tried to avoid combat, choosing to bury themselves in the earth until an attacker gave up and left. When forced to defend themselves, a li lung would use their earthquake ability to bury their attacker, and would engage in melee combat using their claws and teeth. A li lung would roar continuously while attacking, which sounded like metal scraping on stone. Attackers would be near-deafened by this. While airborne, a li lung was very maneuverable no matter their size, and it was able to perform wing-over maneuvers, allowing them to make a turn of 120 to 140 degrees. Abilities Li lungs had a natural immunity to earthquakes and had innate magical abilities, each gained as they grew older. Three time a day, a mature li lung could use move earth, stone shape, and wall of stone. Once a day, a mature li lung could use disintegrate and flesh to stone. Ecology A li lung's diet consisted of earth, stone, and minerals. They were particularly fond of consuming precious metals such as gold and silver. Li lungs made their home in labyrinthine caverns deep underground, far from civilization. Celestial Bureaucracy Within the Celestial Bureaucracy, li lungs controlled the powers of the earth. Lands In the 1350s DR, several li lung laired in the Satoyama mountains on the island of Shinkoku in Kozakura. They had befriended Lady Sato Kitashi by 1357 DR. Dragon-hunters usually steered clear of these li lung—wu jen warned that their earthquake power might also awaken the great Earth Dragon that slumbered beneath Shinkoku, which would be catastrophic for all. Appendix Gallery File:Lung dragons2.jpg|''A group of lung dragons, including a li lung (second from the right).'' References Connections Category:Lung dragons Category:True dragons